Get Along, Little Zombie
"Get Along, Little Zombie" is the 23rd episode of season four of Wizards of Waverly Place, and the 105th of the overall series. This episode is also the third installment of the four-part special, Wizards of Apartment 13B. It first aired on October 21, 2011. Plot After Mr. Laritate stumbles upon the secret 13th floor, he is bitten by Alex and Harper’s zombie neighbor and is transformed into a zombie. Extended plot Alex and Harper are surprised to discover that Mr. Laritate lives in their apartment building. He later finds the secret 13th floor. Harper and Alex panic, then their new zombie neighbor bites Mr. Laritate, turning him into a zombie. When Alex, Harper, and Mason bring Mr. Laritate to their apartment to cure him, he ends up escaping to Waverly Place. Alex and Mason are able to catch him eventually and change him back. After changing Mr. Laritate, Alex kisses Mason and she decides that they should get back together. Meanwhile, Felix comes to get Justin's help because his wand was stolen. Professor Crumbs also comes to help track down Felix's wand, as it is the most powerful wand in the wizard world (see episode "Justin's Back In "). While there, Crumbs hears that Alex is living on the magical 13th floor of an apartment building, which he claims should not exist. They go to the apartment, where they see Alex, Mason, and Harper, who have returned from Waverly Place. Crumbs tells everyone they must leave immediately. However, as they open the elevator they see Dexter there with Angel of Darkness wings, who admits that he is indeed an Angel of Darkness. He also reveals that he had stolen Felix's wand, and uses his own power to bring Felix over to the dark side. Felix then uses, as Dexter commands, the "In through the out door " spell, which prevents anyone from exiting the apartment. Cast * Selena Gomez as Alex Russo * David Henrie as Justin Russo * Jennifer Stone as Harper Finkle * David DeLuise as Jerry Russo Special Guest Stars * Gregg Sulkin as Mason Greyback Guest Stars * Bill Chott as Mr. Laritate * Ian Abercrombie as Professor Crumbs * Frank Pacheco as Felix * Fred Stoller as Dexter * Regan Burns as Everett * Jane Carr as Martha St. Claire Co-Stars * Marcus Alexander Hart as Abercrombie Zombie Absent * Jake T. Austin as Max Russo * Maria Canals Barrera as Theresa Russo Trivia *During the filming of this episode on April 7, 2011, Gregg Sulkin (Mason Greyback) suffered from appendicitis and was taken to the hospital immediately. To finish filming the episode on time, scenes without his character were shot during his recovery. As reported by ClevverTV. *Alex and Mason get back together in this episode after breaking up in Wizard of the Year. *It's easy to see that Abercrombie the Zombie didn't even bite Mr. Laritate *When Mason and Alex were in the lift after Mason banged on the buttons in the elevator the Old Women never pressed any buttons and it took her up to the 13th floor. *Alex wears the same necklace as Harper in Wizards vs. Angels, except hers is purple. *This episode is the final appearance of Laritate. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4